peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 April 1969
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-04-27 ; Comments *(Duff Paddy) This first show in the bunch features sessions from, as stated above, Principal Edwards Magic Theatre, Eclection and (The) Family. There's only a slight glitch in Mr. Apollo, as indicated below, but otherwise this is a full two-hour show in very reasonable nick for its age. Manna for Peeliacs. *The first Top Gear to be produced by John Walters, after Bernie Andrews had been taken off the show, much to Peel's annoyance. Radio Times billed it as "John Peel in Top Gear with groups and records we would like you to hear"https://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/schedules/radio1/england/1969-04-27 *The show was pre-recorded, since John was attending a Pink Floyd gig at the time it was due to go out (the new time of 7-9 p.m. on Sunday evening). *While recording the show on Friday, Peel doesn't know the result of the following day's FA Cup final - he has promised to play the Family album in full if Leicester beat Manchester City. As revealed in the news, Man City won 1-0. *Eclection, with a much-changed line-up after what turned out to be their only LP, include a cover of Joni Mitchell's "Both Sides Now" in their session. Family's session includes a version of J.B. Lenoir's "I Sing 'Um The Way I Feel", but Peel isn't impressed by it. He's more taken with Chicken Shack's version of Etta James' "I'd Rather Go Blind", which took them into the UK singles charts. Sessions *Eclection, #4. Recorded 1969-04-21. No known commercial release. *Principal Edwards Magic Theatre, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1969-02-24. No known commercial release. *Family, #5 (rpt). Recorded 1969-03-11. All except 'Bring It On Home' available on BBC Radio Volume 1 1968 - 69 (Hux). Full session to be re-released in December 2018 on "Family At The BBC". Tracklisting (Courtesy Duff Paddy) File b begins *''(handover from Alan Freeman)'' *Top Gear Theme *Byrds - Old Blue (LP - Dr. Byrds And Mr. Hyde) CBS 63545 *Canned Heat - Time Was (single) Liberty LBF 15200 File b ends *Eclection - Both Sides Now (Peel Session) *Chicken Shack - I'd Rather Go Blind (single) Blue Horizon 57-3153 *Family - A Song For Me (Peel Session) *Bonzo Dog Band - Mr. Apollo back to end of the Family track, then continues and jumps a bit further into Mr. Apollo (single) Liberty LBF 15201 News at 7:30 *Eclection - Restitution (Peel Session) *Bob Dylan - Country Pie (LP - Nashville Skyline) CBS 63601 *Principal Edwards Magic Theatre - Lament For The Earth (Peel Session) *Family - Bring It On Home (Peel Session) *Pentangle - Once I Had A Sweetheart (single) Transatlantic BIG 124 *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Proud Mary (single) Liberty LBF 15223 *Principal Edwards Magic Theatre - Ballad of a Big Girl Now (session) *Eclection - Charity (Peel Session) *Leonard Cohen - Seems So Long Ago Nancy (b-side of single Bird On A Wire) CBS 4245 *BB King - Sweet Little Angel (LP - Live and Well) ABC BL 6031 (US release) *Family - Love Is A Sleeper (Peel Session) *Colosseum - Those About To Die (LP - Those Who Are About To Die Salute You) Fontana ST5510 *Principal Edwards Magic Theatre - Third Sonnet To Sundry Notes Of Music (Peel Session) *Eclection - Earth (Peel Session) *Moody Blues - Send Me No Wine (LP - On The Threshold Of A Dream) Deram DML 1035 *Gordon Smith - Instrumental No. 2 (LP - Long Overdue) Blue Horizon 7-63211 by a motoring flash *Family - I Sing 'Um The Way I Feel (Peel Session) *Principal Edwards Magic Theatre - Pinky: A Mystery Cycle (Peel Session) *Doctor John - The Lonesome Guitar Strangler (LP - Babylon) Atlantic 228 018 *Eclection - Put On Your Face (Peel Session) *Top Gear Theme File ;Name *a) (torrent) JOHN PEEL'S TOP GEAR - 8 SHOWS FROM 1969 & 1970 *b) Radio 1 1969.04.27 John Peel - Top Gear ;Length *a) 01:59:18 *b) 00:06:56 ;Other *(Duff Paddy) This torrent is a re-upload of the 8 classic Top Gear shows that appeared on my Peel blog Kat's Karavan and have now expired. Most of them are full (or nearly full) shows, encoded as 320K MP3s from 7-inch reel-to-reel tapes. *Many thanks to hills1902 for supplying the tapes, to John for ripping and encoding them and to Phil for originally hosting the MP3s on his server. *b) (gooner02uk) I just found a 6 minute Top Gear clip from the 27th of April 1969,it was on the end of a Pick of the Pops show that i recently got in a trade.Might be of interest ! ;Available *a) Part of the JOHN PEEL'S TOP GEAR - 8 SHOWS FROM 1969 & 1970 torrent *1) Mooo *b) download Category:1969 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Top Gear